Hell
by The Unraveling
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been in a civil partnership for ten years . After visiting the funeral of Sonic's brother Manic they visit Sonic's psychologist . What happens when a certain song by Korn comes on the radio . What past memories does bring up ? (oneshot , songfic please R & R , sonadow)


**Hell**

_**My first fan fiction. It is a fan fiction based on the song "Daddy "by Korn from the album Korn. Warning, this contains mature themes and Sonadow. Do not read if you don't like this sort of thing. OOC.**_

Sonic and Shadow had been in a civil partnership for about ten years now and were heading together for the first time to Sonic's counselling session for the first time. Both were dressed in the darkest of black as they had gotten from the funeral of Sonic's brother Manic.

Sonic's eyes were bloodshot as he had been crying depressingly over the past week about hearing what to happened to Manic and along his sister Sonia looked after him a Sonic was the youngest and they had grown up together, they all had come from a broken home and had supported each other and gotten to be a very tight and close cause of the situation they were in.

It had a silent car ride all the way to the psychologist which Sonic was going to for other issues which had to do with his social skills and was getting help as he had only discovered he had Asperger's Syndrome which was why he had been extremely fragile and emotionally and mentally vulnerable and only stuck with his siblings.

Shadow looked to his husband and saw the sadness and weariness in his eyes, his bloodshot eyes as he drove their car which wasn't anything special as it was just a four door saloon and occasionally he looked back at Sonic then turned on the radio to a random station then the song "Daddy "By Korn had come on the radio as they had pulled into heavy traffic near the hospital which was in viewing distance.

_Mother please forgive me _

_I just had to get out all my pain and suffering_

_Now that I am done, remember I will always love you_

_I'm your son_

_Little child, looking so pretty _

_Come out and play, I'll be your daddy _

_Innocent child, looking so sweet _

_A rape in my eyes and on your flesh I'll eat_

_You've raped! _

_I feel dirty _

_It hurt! _

_As a child _

_Tied down! _

_That's a good boy _

_And fucked! _

_Your own child _

_I scream! _

_No one hears me _

_It hurt! _

_I'm not a liar _

_My God! _

_Saw you watching _

_Mommy why?! _

_Your own child _

_It's alright _

_I didn't touch you there _

_Mama said she didn't care _

_I didn't touch you there _

_That's why mama stopped and stared…_

By the time they had gotten past the traffic and found a parking space it was almost over and prompt shadow turned it off as they got out the car and locked it and walked together with Shadow holding sonic tightly close to him as then reached the hospital.

Having headed to the first floor and took the left corridor and then headed to room number twenty one which was the last on door and right and both went as the female wolf wearing her suit and black glasses signalled them to come in and sit down as Sonic only managed a feeble nod as Shadow said "Hello " . As the psychologist asked Shadow how come Sonic was so depressed.

By this time Sonic was still held tight by Shadow and held closer by him too after a while Sonic get off Shadow and held his head and sat helplessly on the floor and cried with his heart full of sorrow as both the psychologist looked, Shadow got on the floor and held tight like a vice and whispered what was wrong.

His eyes widened when Sonic said what was wrong , it had been something only his siblings knew about and due to the song it all came back to Sonic as he built up courage to say what it was , "My father….he …..Abused ….me…as …a young child".

_I fucking hate you! Mother fucker! _

_Mother Fucker! I fucking hate you! Fuck You! _

_You son of a bitch, you fucking ruined my life! _

_I wanted to die! _

_I'm sick of it, mother fucker . . . oh oh _

_Why'd you fuck'n do it to me? _

_I Hate You! _

_I Fuck'n Hate You! _

_I Hate You! _

_Why?! _

_I Hate You!_

Sonic went silent again and wiped his eyes and snuggled into Shadow tiredly and described how much he hated his father and how he had made him lost the will to live and wanted to die so he could at peace at that time and then talked about how his siblings helped him and then talked about how much Shadow had saved him and improved his life and how Meeting Shadow was the best thing that happened to him.

After that the session had ended and the psychologist said "He needs to be a stronger anti-depressants " , Shadow took the note and went out still holding Sonic very tightly and close as they had back to the car and got in and drove home.

They stopped at the Pharmacist and picked up the medication and headed home, once in the house they both stripped to their boxers and hanged the suits nicely in their closet as then Sonic took an anti-depressant as they both then got into bed and snuggled and held each other tight as they had been tired, emotionally and mentally drained as well. As they held each other Shadow looked his husband "I always stick by you, no matter what and be there to comfort, hold, love and comfort you always and forever "then Sonic looked back, giving a look of peace as he had felt safe now and felt and embraced his husband's comfort as they both went into a deep sleep into each other's arms into a well deserving peaceful rest for the first time in a week.

_**My First Fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Please comment and review. Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
